Project Summary: The desire to pursue a career as a neuroimaging researcher evolved from my longstanding interest in the biologic mechanisms associated with substance induced brain injury. My most productive substance abuse research has been with Dr. Dieter Meyerhoff, Professor of Radiology at the University of California San Francisco (UCSF), on a study of the neurobiological mechanisms associated with alcoholism-related brain injury. As Assistant Professor at UCSF, I am responsible for all neurocognitive and psychiatric assessment. However, I am currently unable to independently apply the MR acquisition or processing methodology to my own research interests, due to a lack of specific training in this area. My overarching career goal is to develop programmatic research that will advance our understanding of the neurobiological mechanisms associated with cognitive dysfunction in substance use disorders, with an emphasis on under-represented minorities. To realize this goal, I will require focused training in: 1) the acquisition, processing, and interpretation of advanced magnetic resonance neuroimaging methods;2) the neurobiological and cognitive implications of nicotine dependence;3) clinical assessment methods for nicotine dependence;4) advanced statistical methodology;5) advanced neuroanatomy and neurophysiology. Dr. Meyerhoff and a panel of experts will provide me with extensive training in these areas, complemented by relevant seminars and courses. My research plan will combine state-of-the art resonance imaging techniques and comprehensive neurocognitive testing to better elucidate the effects of chronic smoking on human neurobiology and function. I will use this award to develop into a productive researcher who is in the unique position to combine in-vivo magnetic resonance-based techniques, with expertise in clinical neuropsychology, to examine the neurobiological and cognitive effects of substance use disorders. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: It is well known that cigarette smoking harms nearly every organ of the body and it is linked to many diseases. However, little is known about how smoking affects a very important organ - the human brain. This study will use advanced neuroimaging techniques and cognitive tests to better understand the effects of smoking on the brain and its functions. Such information may help develop better medications and behavioral treatments to assist with the millions around the world who are unable to quit smoking.